SIL Rolling Stock
Steelhead Isle Line, the main setting of The Sudrian Rejects, has quite a bit of rolling stock. It has various uses, and the engines couldn't finish jobs without them. Coaches Steelhead Isle Line has first, second, and third class coaches. Each of them are white with an orange line across the side, the words 'SIL' on their sides, and the number of their class on the back, also in gold. They're based off of Great Western Railway suburban coaches. First class coaches are snooty and rude, they are very specific on how they are treated, and have been documented stopping a train since they're not clean or they don't like the engine pulling their train. Looking down upon the other coaches, first class coaches are quick to anger, and even once bumped Vernon right off the rails. Of all the coaches, the engines dislike them the most out of any rolling stock. Second class coaches are by far the most kind and mild-mannered of the bunch. They will try to keep the others in control, but they're not always successful. Not as pompous as first class, and not as rowdy as third class, the second class coaches are humble and smart fellows who just have one goal, please their passengers wnd make sure everything goes well. Third class coaches are the most rowdy of the bunch, they often bump the engines, and the brake coaches are known for putting their brakes on just for the fun of it. Many passengers avoid the coaches, and would much rather sit in second class coaches, even if it's a bit pricey. Mask is somewhat biased against coaches, mostly due to third class. But, in the end, third class coaches really do care about their passengers, and don't want to hurt them. Trucks Due to all the mines that are connected to Steelhead Isle Line, the trucks are quite small, thus there is no need to worry about large trucks getting stuck in the mine. They have various different colors, while most are gray, there are black, red, green, pink, and even more colors. They're based off 5-plank trucks. There are also a few tankers around the island, but they are rare, and are all painted black with 'SIL' on both sides in white. Trucks are still silly and playful on Steelhead Isle, but they are much more sensible, possibly knowing that if they crash an engine like Mask, it's a death sentence. The trucks like to crack jokes, and enjoy seeing new things, so most of the trucks have gotten bored of the same surroundings. It isn't unusual for trucks to go missing in mines, but they usually broke free of a winch, thus it's easy for workmen and engines to find them again. Because of this, they are a brave bunch, and unlike Sudrian trucks, actually like engines, and have even helped them in the past. Brake Vans Every train needs a brake van, thus there are quite a few on Steelhead Isle Line. Due to often heavy loads, the brake vans are often checked to make sure they have strong brakes. They are painted grey with the lettering 'SIL' on both sides in white, along with a brake van identification number, also in white on the left side. They are based off of the Southern Railway's 25-ton 'Pillbox' brake vans. Most brake vans on Steelhead Isle Line are laid back, since the trucks can mostly care for themselves, but are still prepared for a situation if one comes up. It is a brake van's duty to also come into mines with the engine and trucks, mostly to make sure all trucks are accounted for when the train is ready to leave the mine. Thus, brake vans are well accquainted with most of the trucks, noting their personalities and interactions. Celeste calls them 'An engine's best friend'. Category:Characters Category:The Sudrian Rejects Category:Rolling Stock Category:Steelhead Isle Line